Én kicsi pónim - Varázslatos barátság
Én kicsi pónim - Varázslatos barátság egy rajzfilmsorozat, ami eredetileg a Hub sugárzott. A műsor 2010 október 10-én jelent meg, és jelenleg a ötödik évadnál tart. A Hasbro népszerű Én Kicsi Pónim játék- és rajzfilmsorozat ezen verzióját negyedik generációként szokás számon tartani. A műsort Lauren Faust rendezte, aki több korábbi rajzfilm munkálataiban is részt vett, mint a Pindúr Pandúrok és Fosterék háza képzeletbeli barátoknak. A történet Equestria-ban kezdődik, Canterlot városában, egy egyszarvú póni, Twilight Sparkle, Celestia hercegnő egy tanítványának bemutatásával. Látván, hogy a fiatal póni minden idejét olvasással tölti, a hercegnő azt a feladatot adja neki, hogy szerezzen barátokat. Segédjével, egy Spike nevű sárkányfiókával Ponyville-be küldi Twilight Sparkle-t, ki számos érdekes új ismerősre tesz szert a fiús viselkedésű Rainbow Dash, elegáns Rarity, dolgos Applejack, félénk Fluttershy, és hiperaktív Pinkie Pie személyében. Együtt indulnak kalandjaikra, különböző problémákat megoldva, közben új leckéket tanulva a barátság varázslatáról. Szereplők 'Pónik' A sorozatnak hat főszereplője, és számos mellék-és háttérszereplője tűnik fel az epizódok során. Ahogy a pónik felnőnek, elnyerik szépségjegyüket ami egyéniségüket, vagy feladatukat jelképezi az életben. , vagy feladatukat jelképezi az életben. 'Pónifajták' Három pónifajta létezik: *Földi pónik - a sorozatban szereplők közül ők hasonlítanak leginkább a valódi pónikra. Képviselőik alapították Ponyville-t. Közelebb állnak a természethez, mint a többi póni és gyakran láthatók fizikai munka végzése közben. *Pegazus pónik - egy pár tollas szárnnyal rendelkező pónik, akik ezáltal képesek lesznek repülni. Tudnak emellett felhőkön járni. Gyakran láthatók időjárás-gondnoki szerepben. *Egyszarvú pónik - pónik, akikben több mágikus képesség van. Mikor varázsolnak, a szarvuk izzani kezd, általában a pónira jellemző, jellegzetes színben. Elsődleges tehetségük csupán tárgyak lebegtetésére terjed ki, azonban másféle varázslatokat is képesek megtanulni. A három fajtán túl Celestia hercegnő és Luna hercegnő rendelkeznek mind szárnyakkal, mind egyszarvú szarvval. Mindketten rendkívüli mágikus képességeket birtokolnak, engedvén számukra, hogy egyedül mozgathassák a Napot és a Holdat, így a leghatalmasabb pónik legyenek Equestriában. 'Kor és nem' A pónik nem és kor szerint lehetnek csikók, csődörök, és kancák. A pónik nemét a pofájuk méretéről és alakjáról lehet megállapítani: a csődöröknek szögletes, és nagyobb, míg a kancák pofája kerekített és sokkal kisebb, mint a csődöröké. A pofa alakját ezen kívül még befolyásolja a pónik kora. A szempillák alapján is meg lehet különböztetni a pónikat: a kancáknak és kancacsikóknak van szempillájuk, csődöröknek pedig egyáltalán nincs. Főszereplők *'Twilight Sparkle': Egyszarvú póni világoslila szőrrel, helyenként rózsaszín és lila csíkos indigókék sörénnyel és farokkal. Ő képviseli a mágia elemét. *'Applejack': Egy földipóni narancssárga szőrrel és szőke sörénnyel. Négy patával áll a földön, megbízható, mindig szívesen segít akárkinek akármiben. Cowboykalapot visel. Az őszinteség elemét képviseli. *'Rainbow Dash': Fiús viselkedésű pegazus póni égkék szőrrel és többszínű sörénnyel. Merész és vakmerő, azonban olykor csintalan és dicsekvő. Ezen kívül gyors, és képes átrendezni/eloszlatni a felhőket az égről. A hűség elemét kéviseli. *'Pinkie Pie': Egy földipóni élénkrózsaszín szőrrel és sötétebb rózsaszín sörénnyel. Bőbeszédű, tréfálkozó, olykor kissé szeles. A vidámság elemét képviseli. *'Fluttershy': Egy pegazus póni citromsárga szőrrel és rózsaszín sörénnyel. Hajlamos szégyenlősnek mutatkozni más pónik közelében. Szereti gondját viselni a kisállatoknak. Ő képviseli a kedvesség elemét. *'Rarity': Egy egyszarvú póni fehér szőrrel és királylila sörénnyel. Nagy érdeklődést mutat a divat iránt. Gyakran kíván a figyelem középpontjában lenni, és olykor könnyen ítélkezik. Ő képviseli a nagylelkűség elemét. *'Spike': Egy sárkányfióka zöld gerinctüskékkel és füllel. Twilight Sparkle asszisztense és sokszor egyetlen kapcsolata Celestia hercegnővel. Spike kissé szarkasztikus egyéniség és olykor nevet mások balszerencséjén, viszont segítőkész és hasznos asszisztense Twilight Sparkle-nek. Részek :Bővebben a részek listájaban. A műsor összes részét "minden korosztály" számára ajánlottnak ítélte a Wikipédia Szülői Irányvonalak. 'Első évad' Az évad egy "előzmények" résszel indult, egy korai bemutatása az egész első résznek öt évvel mielőtt a sorozat "hivatalosan" elkezdődött. A szereplők bemutatása és a cselekmény Luna hercegnő és Celestia hercegnő körül forgott. A harmadik rész mutatja be a Nagy Galopp Gálát, ahol az évad utolsó része zajlik. A műsor rendezője, Lauren Faust, vezető producerként vett rész az évad elkészítésében. Míg Faust szeretett volna egy folytatólagos történetet, a Hasbro úgy rendelte, hogy a részek akármilyen sorrendben nézhetők legyenek. Az első évad összes része "tanulságos és informatív" kategóriát kapott. 'Második évad' Faust bejelentette, hogy kevésbé vesz részt a második évad készítésében, főleg a történet-koncepcióval és a forgatókönyvvel foglalkozik. Főproducerként van feltüntetve az első és második részben, mivel azok az első évad alatt készültek. Valószínűleg 26 darab 22 perces rész lett. Az animációval 2011. decemberében végeznek. Az évad 2011 szeptember 17-én debütált. Mint az első évad, kétrészes bevezetővel nyílt, amiben a pónik a Harmónia elemét keresték. 'Harmadik évad' Pinkie Pie énekhangját kölcsönző Shannon Chant-Kent elkezdte a felvételt egy jövőbeli harmadik évadhoz. Egy interjú során Celestia hercegnő és Cheerilee szinkronszínésze, Nicole Oliver, utalt a harmadik évad létezésére. Tara Strong, Twilight Sparkle szinkronszínésze, és Amy Keating Rogers, az írók egyike szintén megerősítették a harmadik évad létezését. *A Hub tizenhárom részre adott le rendelést. *A harmadik évad jelenlegi írói között vannak: Meghan McCarthy, Cindy Morrow, M.A. Larson és Dave Polsky. *Rob Renzetti, az első és második évad story editora kilépett, helyére Meghan McCarthy-t vették fel. Színészek 'Szinkronhangok' *Ashleigh Ball mint Rainbow Dash és Applejack *Claire Corlett mint Sweetie Belle *Michele Creber mint Applebloom *Andrea Libman mint Pinkie Pie és Fluttershy *Nicole Oliver mint Celestia hercegnő *Madeline Peters mint Scootaloo *Tabitha St. Germain mint Rarity és Luna hercegnő *Tara Strong mint Twilight Sparkle *Cathy Weseluck mint Spike a sárkány 'Énekhangok' *Shannon Chan-Kent mint Pinkie Pie *Kazumi Evans mint Rarity *Rebecca Shoichet mint Twilight Sparkle *Michele Creber mint Sweetie Belle 'Magyar hangok' *Vadász Bea - Twilight Sparkle *Solecki Janka - Applejack *Gruber Zita - Rainbow Dash *Kerekes Andrea - Rarity (1. évad) *Molnár Ilona - Rarity (2 évad), Trixie, Diamond Tiara *Zsigmond Tamara - Pinkie Pie *Szabo Zselyke - Fluttershy *Kántor Kitty - Apple Bloom *Hámori Gabriella - Celestia hercegnő *Németh Kriszta - Luna hercegnő / Nightmare Moon *Seszták Szabolcs - Spike *Pusztaszeri Kornél - Discord *Markovics Tamás - Shining Armor *Sági Tímea *Major Melinda *Magyar Bálint Díjak *CableFAX díj legjobb rajzfilmért, 2011 Október 18-én. 'Szinkronok' *Arab - ماي ليتل بوني: فرندشيب إز ماجيك *Cseh - My Little Pony Kouzlo přátelství *Dán - My Little Pony Venskab er ren magi - not to be confused with the Norwegian title. *Holland - My Little Pony Vriendschap is betoverend - also applies to the Dutch Belgium (Flemmish). *Finn - My Little Pony Ystävyyden taikaa *Francia (Kanada) - My Little Pony La Magie de L'amitié *Francia (Franciaország és Belgium) - My Little Pony Les amies c'est Magique *Német- My Little Pony Freundschaft ist Magie *Görög - My Little Pony Η Φιλία είναι Μαγική *Olasz - My Little Pony L'amicizia è magica *Norvég - My Little Pony Vennskap er ren magi - not to be cofused with the Danish title. *Lengyel - My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia *Portugál (Brazil) - My Little Pony Amizade é pura Magia *Portuguese (Portugal) - My Little Pony A Amizade é Mágica *Szlovák - My Little Pony Prijateljstvo je čarovnija - ez a műsor címe a Hasbro szlovák oldalán, azonban a betűzése hibás. Helyesen Priateľstvo je čarovné volna. *Spanyol (Mexikó és Spanyolország) - My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad - Mexikó és Spanyolország ugyanazon a címen jelentette meg az egyébként különbözően fordított, és különböző szinkronszínészekkel felvett verziókat. *Svéd - My Little Pony Vänskap är magiskt *Török - My Little Pony Arkadaşlık Sihirlidir Több szinkron megjelenése várható 2011 vége előtt. A sorozat címét leszámítva minden nevet alapból lefordítatlanul hagynak. Külső linkek *Hivatalos weblap a Hubworld-ön *Hivatalos Én kicsi pónim weblap.